It Was Bound To Happen
by MajorDP
Summary: Dinner at Olive Garden turns into more for Katie and James ,but what happens after big brother Kendall finds them? Jatie dedicated to Logan Henderson is mine and loonii! SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is going to be by first jatie! Fan fiction ill continue if you AWESOME jatie lovers like it!**

**Note: Katie is 16 and James/the guys are 18 just not to make it that awkward!**

**Disclaimer: I own noting.**

**Katie Pov**

Sitting at the table at the Olive Garden I thought to my self why me? Why do I have to like my brother's best looking friend? Why I mean, if I ever told the guys they would tease me for eve, saying stuff like "OH! We knew! Little Katie Loves James!" but hey sue me ! I do! Uggg I though why does life have to be so difficult? Also when the hell is my pasta coming?

**James Pov **

At dinner I was so bored Logan and Carlos kept fighting about if it healthy to eat 25 corndogs in a sitting which its not. Ms. Knight and Kendall we arguing over letting Kendall moving with his girlfriend Jo.

Me? I was just staring at Katie she's so beautiful her big brown eyes and he chestnut hair there so beautiful and she's really grown up to everybody's opinion even if Kendall hated to admit it.

I thought would she ever like me? She most likely thinks of me as the stupid older brother, but wait Kendall would KILL me if he knew I thought about undressing his little sister and just making love to her while she screams his name.

Ok I can't keep thinking this way I have to see if she likes me.

After I thought about it I started to make my run against the booth all the way until I hit Katie's hip and kept going until I reached Katie's inter-thigh then just rubbed it and rubbed waiting for Katie to respond.

**Katie's Pov**

_HOLY SHIT! James is rubbing my leg and it feels SOOOOOO GOOOOOD_

_Does he like me? I thought, well he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't like me? Should I return the favor? _All these questions ran through my head until I was interrupted by Kendork asking if I was ok because I wasn't talking.

"Im ok Kendork Just keep eating" I said rolling my eyes

With that reposes Kendall went back to bickering with Mom about Moving in with Jo , which personally I thought would be great so I could make a move on James. James oh ya right! I need to return the favor. With that though I slid my hand until it reached James zipper and then slid my hand into James pant and grabbed his member and started to slightly pump his member until I felt my jean pocket vibrate and then I stopped,and then read my 2 texts

_From: K3ndork _

_To: Baby -Sis_

_Sis r u really ok u seems spacey?_

_-Kendork!_

I quickly replied

_From: Katie_

_To: K3ndork!_

_Ya im K just tired_

_K-Dog!_

Then I went to read my next text from James

_From: Jamie_

_To: Katie_

_Come to the bathroom we need to talk_

_Jamie!_

I looked at him and motioned to leave

James quickly said he needs to go to the bathroom and left then it was my turn to lie after a minute I thought and the said

"OMG! Is that Ashton Kutcher…..? Im going to see if he needs a new manger" I said smoothly then bolted before anybody could object.

James Pov

After waiting 5 minutes I saw Katie pass the storage closet next to the bathroom and pulled her in

"Katie we need to talk" I said starring in to her sexy eyes

"Ya I'll start off d-d-d o you like me" she said in a small whisper

I simply just pulled her next to me and crashed my lips on hers and kissed her with all my passion, but she was hesitant at first but the slowly opened her lips to let my tongue explore the in side of her mouth.

Her arm went around my neck gracefully and then my hands went to he ass slightly squeezing her perfectly shaped ass when all the sudden she pulled away and said

"Is that a yes?" she said giving me the puppy dog eyes

"Of course …. Hey do you want to go back to the apartment" I said hoping she would say yes

!AT THE APARTMENT!

After ditching they guys and Mama Knight at Olive Garden we were laying on her bed making out and slowly taking off each others close

After pulling her shirt off and her taking my pant of I wildly ripped her jeans off her and UN –snapped he size D bra thinking god im lucky.

My member was as hard as a rock and we were completely naked I grabbed her and pushed her down and she opened her legs(not in a slutty way) and I asked her knowing I was her first if she was sure and she responded with

"James I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk ever again" she said grinning wildly

I didn't need to ask again so then I entered her , she moaned in ecstasy then I slowly went faster letting her rap her legs around my waist giving me more access .

HOT AND STEAMY PAGE BREAK

STILL JAMES POV

"Katherine Rose Knight, I Love You" I said ever so sweetly

"James David Diamond I love you too" Katie quickly responded

After a while we heard yelling realizing we ditched the guys a Olive Garden and that they are proberly pissed.

But only seconds after Katie drifted off to sleep I realized something a little too loudly

"HOLY SHIT I FORGOT A CONDOM!" after realizing I screamed that like a little 5 year old girl my life didn't get any better after I heard a voice saying very angry

"YOU DID WHAT!"

I realized it was Kendall standing in the door very pissed.

**Ok by now your thinking how can she give him a hand job under a table without anybody noticing use you imagination .**

**Also R&R with suggestion so ill add it to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY IM BACK ok so you all like it? So far? Should I make Katie pregnant ? review and tell me!

JAMES POV

Laying under the covers naked with my best friends sister sleeping on my chest is not the most innocent position to be in after you scream "you forgot a condom " and her big brother walks in. oh god I though im so dead.

"WHAT THE HELL JAMES" Kendall was screaming and just as my life couldn't get worse Carlos and Logan came in to see what all the yelling was about. But that god Katie was still asleep.

"SHH! Mama K went to bed so be qui-WHOA!" Logan stopped mid sentence after seeing Katie curled up to my chest sleeping.

"Dam James we all thought you ran off with that chick in the booth behind us to have sex not Katie …. But nice" Carlos said looking like a 5 year old who just saw Santa kissing mommy. Just them Logan hit him upside the head "Carlos!" Logan said in a kind of creped out voice.

After just laying there I finally spoke up "Um Kendall how much did you hear?" I asked kind of scared and wondering if I should wake up Katie

"WELL I HEARD ENOUGH TO KNOW YOU FORGOT A CONDOM" Kendall said in a yell whisper

"WHAT!" Logan and Carlos said in Univision

"JAMES WHAT IF SHES PREGNATE" Kendall said turning very red

"Well James 2.0 don't do anything have ass" I said with a smirk

" James im going to kill you" Kendall said coming towards me but then god saved me when Mama K yelled

" OK ENOUGH YELLING EVERYBODY GO TO BED ITS LATE AND IF I HAVE TO COME DOWN THERE YOU WILL REGRET YOU ALL WERE BORN!" she yell loud enough for the whole Palm Woods to hear.

"Ug! Ok James ALL of us minus Mama and Katie are going to talk" Kendall said glaring at me.

"And James it will be YOUR job to find out if Katie is pregnant and so help me gods James if she is that will be the ONLY kid you have when Im finished with you" Kendall said still staring in to my soul

Which made me shiver

"Ok so it's settled we will talk in the morning so everybody do to sleep ….Good night" Logan said that god I share a room with him.

But when everybody left to go to sleep I thought what if she's pregnant she could be having MY child and that Kendall will kill me If she is oh gods help me I thought drifting of to sleep.

OK so should I make Carlos and Logan gives James the "You hurt her ill kill you talk"

Should I make Katie pregnant, should mama k find out? Review with your ideas

And I want to shout out to

Loonii BTR FREAK marykateluvsu run like hale for reviewing and or adding to favorite you people rock!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS IM BACK! **

One week later…..

JAMES POV

Think back to the talk Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and me had I REALLY wished they didn't walk in on Katie and I .Also things are kind of awkward between Kendall and Katie and me because Katie still doesn't know they other members of BTR walked in on us NAKED, I mean come on this was Katie's and my secret and I swear to god if Kendall knew we had UNPORTECTED sex again I would be dead especially since I told Kendall she was pregnant.

Thinking to myself I was interrupted but Katie running past me.

"Katie?" I asked with concern

"JAA… (BARF) MESS" she cried

I grabbed a bottle of water and ran into the bathroom.

"Katie are you ok?" I asked again

"Jamie can you take me to cvs?" she asked still dry heaving

"Sure …lets go. Do you want me to take a bucket for the road?" I asked slightly worried cvs? Maybe she just has a stomach bug? Then it hit me like Matt Cullen from the Wilds slapshot in the face. She's Pregnant

********AT CVS**********AT CVS********AT CVS*******AT CVS****

''Katie" I asked as she approached the pregnancy test isle

"James we didn't use protection didn't we?"She asked with red puffy eyes

"Im so sorry kit-Kat I should have know im so stupid" I asked on the verge of tears

"Jamie Listen it ok we both had a part in this its both of our faults" she said very honestly

Right after she said that she pulled off 5 different test and we went to the cash register to pay then went to the car to go home.

*******PALMWOODS********PALMWOODS********PALMWOODS*******

Thanks god Gustavo made the rest of BTR work on harmonies since at practice they goofed off because they would have wonder what was in the cvs bag.

"James im going to take all 5 tests just to make sure ok" Katie said walking to the bathroom

"Ok im coming with you" I said following her like a puppy dog

"James!" she said in a whine

"Kit-Kat come on we had sec ive seen you naked before" I exclaimed

"And that's what got us in this mess she said" she said washing her hands

Thus began the LONGEST 5 minutes of my life

5 MINUTEST LATER

"Jamie you flip them over im too scared" she said giving me her best puppy dog eyes

"Fine" I said worried

Then the moment that changed my life for ever

_Positive _

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive _

_Positive _

They all read.

Katie the love of my life was going to have my children I thought

"Katie oh I love you so much we will get through this together." I exclaimed overjoyed

"We will James …. We have to tell the rest of the guys Friday ok when everybody's of work" she said hugging me so tightly

"Ok lets go get some sleep the baby proberly needs it" I said so sweetly

Then we walked into the bedroom completely forgetting about the tests in the bathroom and went to sleep.

1 hour later

KENDALLS POV

Uggg why did Jo have to go to set. And why the hell did I drink so much soda.

I thought coming into 2J and dashing straight to the bathroom only to see not 1 but 5 POSITVE pregnancy tests then one thing came to mind Katie .James lied to me James LIED to me.

Anger filled me how could that playboy get my little sister MY LITTLE sister pregnant I thought as I rushed over to Katie's door and bursting it open to see one of the most horrify sites ever.

"JAMES YOUR SO DEAD" I screamed

**Ohm cliffy ok the Logan and Carlos pep talk will be in the next chapter**

**Review with you answers to there's questions **

**Should they been twins?**

**Should it be a boy or girl?**

**What should the baby's name be?**

**Should Kendall call Katie a name and then come crawling back on his knees apologizing?**

**Should I add Katie's dad?**

**And I want to shout out to all those wonderful people who review and favorite my story you know who you are and you rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey im back hopefully this is a little longer than the other chapters.**

**PREVIOSLY:**

KENDALLS POV

Uggg why did Jo have to go to set. And why the hell did I drink so much soda.

I thought coming into 2J and dashing straight to the bathroom only to see not 1 but 5 POSITVE pregnancy tests then one thing came to mind Katie .James lied to me James LIED to me.

Anger filled me how could that playboy get my little sister MY LITTLE sister pregnant I thought as I rushed over to Katie's door and bursting it open to see one of the most horrify sites ever.

"JAMES YOUR SO DEAD" I screamed

**Katie Pov**

"Oh um hi Kendall" I said slightly scared

"Don't oh hi me Katie, your PREGNATE aren't you" Kendall screamed through out the whole apartment

When I realized everybody was home.

On cue after Kendall screamed Carlos and Logan came running into the room only to see us naked under the sheets.

I could have sworn Carlos said something to Logan like isn't this familiar but I wasn't to sure.

"KATIES PREGNATE" Kendall yelled like he was in the middle of now where

"YOU'RE PREGNATE" Carlos and Logan said In Univision

Just then the doctor in Logan came through

"Oh Katie how far along" he asked with care

"Um a week I think" I whispered

All this time James was just there frozen.

Finally when everything could not get worse my mother came down

"Alright what all the – KATIE JAMES" she cut herself off when she saw me and James

"You see mom you raised a whore" Kendall said very pissed

Then I realized what he called me whore is went through my head _whore whore whore_

The anger went through me I was about to same something when James finally spoke up very pissed

"Fuck you Kendall! She is not a whore if I love her and she loves me we were going to tell you all Friday. Also if it mattered I was going to propose". He jumped up in his boxers and ran to the closet and fished out a beautiful ring... "Even before we found out she was pregate so fuck you Kendall and if I remember you were the one who slept with 17 DIFFERENT women on the tour ... maybe I should tell Jo …go to hell Kendall" with that James walked up to Kendall and punched him square in the nose .Then Kendall crumbled to the floor

James turned around not even caring the shocked faces from the rest of the people

"Katie don t you dare listen to Kendall you are NOT a whore and I love you with all my heart" he came over to me and hugged me so tightly

Finally my mom spoke up

"ok as much as Kendall deserved that we need to wake him up …Carlos Logan drag him to the coach and try to wake him up and Katie James get dressed and come out in the living room we all need to talk" and with that she left us to get dressed

We walked out of the room and Kendall was awake when Logan spoke up

"whoa James you know how to hit Kendall's nose is broken" he said kind of happy while Carlos was smiling at that statement you see those two are my brothers not by blood thought they always help me and been there for me even when Kendork has not been there

Finally we all sat down when James jumped up and said im have an announcement that when he got down on one knee and said...

**Oh cliffy ok im going to push the Carlos Logan Talk until later but I promise Ill put it in the story.**

**Also review with what gender and what you think the baby name should be.**

**Also shout out to everybody who reviewed and favorite my story you rock. \**

**Also if you are reading this Logan Henderson is Mine im sorry about your grandpa and if you have time can you please update Pulling the Ultimate Hannah Montana is my FAVORTE story ever,,**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY GUYS PM ME OK I NEED HELP IM RUNNIG OUT OF IDEAS HELP! AND GIVE ME NAMES YOU THINK THE BABY OR BABIES SHOULD BE NAMED! Also Logan Henderson is mine sorry about your grandpa once more and when you have spare time please update pulling the ultimate Hannah Montana. Also I would love to your opinion on my story your one of my favorite authors on FF also you too Loonii you rock I love you help with ideas and I am going to use one of your ideas. Also thanks to **_

_**HattieGood**_

_**Logan Henderson Is Mine**_

_**Loonii**_

_**MissBellaDiamond**_

_**Marykateluvsu**_

_**elephantsrule98**_

_**Run Like Hale**_

_**BTR FREAK**_

_**And to everybody who like or added my story to favorite**_

_**And now one with the story…**_

_Previously…_

_"whoa James you know how to hit Kendall's nose is broken" he said kind of happy while Carlos was smiling at that statement you see those two are my brothers not by blood thought they always help me and been there for me even when Kendork has not been there_

_Finally we all sat down when James jumped up and said im have an announcement that when he got down on one knee and said..._

"Katherine Rose Knight, I Love You with all my heart ive always loved you even when we lived in Minnesota ,and I don't want you or the rest of this messed up family to think I don't also Katie im not proposing you just because you pregnant with our child im prosing because I love you with all my heart. So Katherine Rose Knight will you make me the happiest man ever and do the honor of being my ever so HOT wife?" James said with one big breath.

"James I...i….i…."I kept stuttering and he looks said like I was going to say no

"YES!"I screamed

He jumped up put the ring on my finger and carefully hugged me

As that was the happiest days of my life I all came crashing down by

Kendall Francis Knight

"Just my fucking luck my little sister is getting married to the worldest biggest man slut"he screamed and ran out the door

Great I though my brother doesn't approve …. Sound familiar

Just then Logan spoke up

"Katie James as I do think you are all too young to do this I do believe you do dearly love each other and are willing and ready to commit also Katie your brother will come around just give him time also im hear to help and remind you of stuff revolving the pregncay hell everybody her will help" after Logan said that everybody nodded and then he spoke up again

"Oh crap! Ya like you appointment in 20 minutes!" he yelled as James and I scrambled to get our coat and running out the door before my mother and aloes could congratulate us on the engagement.

20 MINUTES LATER. (A/N Katie like 20 weeks)

"Hello Mrs. Knight"an older lady came in wit a clipboard

"Hi"I squeaked out scarred

"Im your regular OBGYN is out today but also we can find the sex of your baby today" she said with a smiled

"Yes" James said a little too excited

Ok lift your shirt im going to put this gel on your belly it is going to be a little cold

_When she did that I thought a little no shit that's cold!_

With in too seconds she smiled and said "Mrs. Knight would you guys like to the sex of you babies?" she said overjoyed

"Sure" James and I said in Univision the realized what she said

"BABIES" I said oh I forgot twins run in my family great

"Ok congratulations there—

**Its twins!...Haha cliffy ok review or inbox I with what you think the babies names and gender should be also sorry for taking so long to update it hard for me to type with a cast. Also you guy should read the following stories**

_**Pulling the Ultimate Hannah Montana (Logan Henderson is mine)**_

_**Forbidden Love (Loonii)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok hey im back! Ok understand im have a broken wrist so it's hard to update fast (blame my brother) but I have a poll on baby names ok my page so go vote!**_

_**Also I have been running low on ideas so review with ideas and ill add them!**_

_**Also thanks to everybody who reviewed and followed my story!**_

_**PREVIOSLY **_

_20 MINUTES LATER. (A/N Katie like 20 weeks)_

_"Hello Mrs. Knight" an older lady came in wit a clipboard_

_"Hi"I squeaked out scarred_

_"Im your regular OBGYN is out today but also we can find the sex of your baby today" she said with a smiled_

_"Yes" James said a little too excited_

_Ok lift your shirt im going to put this gel on your belly it is going to be a little cold_

_When she did that I thought a little no shit that's cold!_

_With in too seconds she smiled and said "Mrs. Knight would you guys like to the sex of you babies?" she said overjoyed_

_"Sure" James and I said in Univision the realized what she said_

_"BABIES" I said oh I forgot twins run in my family great_

"Ok congratulations there A GIRL AND A BOY!" she screamed like she was going to have the children

Me I was speechless I had to push not one but TWO big headed egotistic Diamond children out of me! Don't get me wrong I will love those children to death it just the idea of giving birth to TWO children was kind of scary

Finally James spoke up

"Katie, im going to love them to death" he said jumping up to hug me while in the process getting the jelly on my belly on his white shirt revealing his washboard abs

_Great the hormones are already coming I though_

"Honey lets go home" James said holding out his hand so I could carefully jump of the table

"Ok I hope everyone's going to be happy" I said sadly when James hugged me and said

"Katie look EVERYBODY will be happy I will make sure of it" he said with a wicked grin.

************** AT 2J **************AT 2J**********************

KENDALLS POV

As soon as I was getting worried were Katie was her and James walked through the door with smiles on there faces when I was about to speak up Carlos jumped out from behind the classic orange couch and screamed

"WHAT THE BABIE'S GENDER" with all the air possible 

"Well carlitos its more than one gender" James said smoothly

"Wait is boy & girl how's that possible" Carlos said confused

Finally I spoke up "wait are you saying there's 2 babies" I said getting a little pissed

"Big brother yes it's a boy and a girl " Katie said lightly but I didn't hear I was too busy going after James when I tripped over the white coffee table and hit my head blacking out only to remember the feeling of warm blood trickling down my head with Katie's scream in front of me .

**Oh sorry it short running out of ideas. I have a question for you guys and you can answer by review**

**Should I make James save Kendall so when Kendall wakes up he can be grateful Katie has a good man in her life?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I have been gone for a while and I got my cast off! :) But the bad news is I need more ideas for this story please any thing will help.**

**Also I realized I never put a disclaimer in my chapters so here we go**

**I do not own big time rush because if I did A LOT would be different **

**But on with the story**

**Previously….**

_**"Big brother yes it's a boy and a girl " Katie said lightly but I didn't hear I was too busy going after James when I tripped over the white coffee table and hit my head blacking out only to remember the feeling of warm blood trickling down my head with Katie's scream in front of me .**_

"KENDALL!" Katie screamed once she same her big brother fall and hit his head.

She became worried a few minutes later when the faint smell of blood filled the room.

Logan, Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight, James ran over to the un-responsive blonde and gathered around.

"Kendall?" Katie whimpered while being held by Carlos while Logan and James went to help

"Kendall can you hear me?" Logan said because his doctor mode was kicking in like it always does when someone he cares about gets injured

"Mrs. Knight please does get a towel and some water" Logan said trying to pick up Kendall but no seceding

While Carlos was standing there trying to calm Katie because stress was not good for the baby.

Mama Knight was grabbing a towel

Logan was going doctor on every body

James was thing this is his entire fault

Everybody had a million thoughts running through there head until Logan spoke up again the only person who has spoken.

"I can't get the bleeding to stop we have to call 911" Logan spoke very quick

Then Mrs. Knight finally spoke up

"Logan I know this is an emergence and he's losing blood as we speak but I don't think an ambulance can get here in time we will drive."

Nobody spoke up to disagree.

James and Carlos grabbed Kendall and ran to the car with the rest of the group from 2J.

Once they got to the car they could not pull out of the palm woods parking lot which was weird so they turned on the radio

_In breaking new _said Ryan Secrets

_The band Fall Out Boy was hit on Hollywood blvd by a Hollywood tourist _

_They are in critical conddison so expect some traffic they are still cleaning up the reckage_

Great everybody thought we stuck for gods knows long

Everybody thought Kendall was going to die that day until Brave James spoke up

I will take him was the words that rang through the science

"James you can't take him its 10 blocks away" Logan said thinking rationally

"10 blocks is nothing back in Minnesota we ran more and plus it's better to try inset of letting my fiancés brother just die." James spoke up

And then with out another word James jumped out of the car opened the other door grabbed the blonde and started to run

And with that the brave words ran through everybody's head

I will take him

**Tada ok I need ideas for the next chapter **

**Also just a heads up im going to start another story and so im going to have an oc contest for some of they other relitaves**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THEN I WILL MEANTION STORIE OTHER PEOPLE NEED TO READ OFF YOUR ACCOUNT **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok hey im back!**

**I did not abandon this story I simply need help!**

**But her we go**

_And with that the brave words ran through everybody's head_

_I will take him _

James POV

Carrying a 170 pound unresponsive blonde was the last thing I thought I would do in LA, but apparently I was wrong.

Thinking I realized the only reason im doing this is for Katie my true love, but you see if it was me I would have just called 911 and waited for the ambulance.

I know your thinking "James really you want to leave you best friend from Pre- k to die" but I mean he has brought Katie and I noting but pain and anger.

I was so fed up I screamed getting some strange look from people passing by I kept going.

I was one block from the hospital 1 block I knew I could make it I just had to , but then I thought he has just brought pain to me .

Stopping for a minute I realized how much of an idiot I was Kendall was one of my best friends and the uncle to my soon to be born children I had to make it for Katie.

Running around the corner seeing that red emergency sign I never thought I would be happy to see the sight of a hospital, you see every week of so SOMEONE (mainly carols) has to come for something stupid.

Running I screamed " SOMEONE HELP MY FRIEND IS LOSSING BLOOD!" just when a nice old nice lady came up with a wheel chair and took him back , I was going to follow but I got the most exciting / terrifying text message ever from Logan.

**From: Logan**

**Hey were coming with Katie she went into Labor we will be there in 5 mines!**

**-L**

**Ok people help! If you have in ideas PM I or comment and I will GLADLY add it to the story!**

**Im thinking about 3 more chapters and then im starting a '**

**LATIE (Logan/Katie) frantic also**

**For you Percy Jackson Fans!**

*******drum roll***********

**A fan fiction where percy either get betrayed and leaves hats made a god or annabeth cheats.**

**Im going to have a polls on my page so VOTE **

**( AND HELP ME WITH THIS STORY)**

**-major Dp!**


	9. Memories

**Hey guys ok I have a new chapter ! yes! Also remember to give me your ideas and you baby names for boys and girls also I would like to thank the folling people for reviewing!**

**Roganjalex**

**IlovBTRImaRusher ( I can tell you like PJO too)**

**Uhhh**

**Custom stories and co**

**iShipRomione**

**elephantsrule98**

**Loonii ( Read! Forbidden Love )**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine ( read Pulling the Ultimate Hannah Montanna)**

**HattieGood**

**MissBellaDiamond**

**Marykateluvsu**

**Run Like Hale**

**BTR FREAK**

**Thanks for reviewing, reading, and sumbiting your ideas you people rock!**

**But now on with the story**

**James POV**

Oh great Katie going into labor I thought as I ran after than freaking speedy old nurse that had Kendall with her.

Great as we pulled into a room I explained to the nurse my Fiancé was in labor and I blded them to call my cell number if any thing else happened.

And then I bolted for the front of the hospital to wait for Katie.

As I sat there memories from when we where little in Minnesota came flooding back.

_Flashback_

_As Kendall and I were running around playing tag a little girl came running up and tugged on Kendall's shirt_

"_Kenwall I wanna plaw" the little girl said _

"_No Katie im playing with James" Kendall said the little girls name as I realized it was the famous Katie knight the one who could get her older brother to actual do little things for her_

"_BUT kennnnyy!" Katie cried _

"_No Katie I said No im playing with James now go bug someone else" Kendall said angrily ._he still has that short temper I though

"_Kendall come one she so sweet let her play with us please kendall!" I James Diamond begged from a girl with cotties to play with us but something just made me want her close so I coiuld protect her._

"_James! ….Fine … I sware your inlove with my siter or something geee!" Kendall said_

"_Thank woo Jami" she said running up to me and kissed me on the check_

"_your welcome baby girl" I said before wiping the cooties of my face _

My memory was stopped by a screech of car tire against the hot payment as I looked up I saw the Red ford mustang BTR mobile as popped out were Loogan and Calors Helpping Katie with follwing behind her in labor Daughter .

"Jammessss it hurrrrttttss"Katie screamed in tears

:"I know baby girl come on we will have the twins soon don't worry" I said as I ran into the hospital for the second time today . I bet the nurses think I have a messed up family.

"WORRRY? WORRY? I WILL DAM WILL PLEASE WORRY YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO PUSH NOT ONE BUT TWO … TWO BIG ASS EGOTISTIC DIAMOND CHILDREN OUT OF YOUR VIGINA" Katie screamed as the nurses behind the desk Mrs. Knight , carlos,and logan burst out laughing.

"yes honey but I was saying your in good hands here OK " I said slightly worried she might burst again

Then they wheelied her into the back of the hospital with me at here sided

Here we go I though .

**TADA sorry its short but review with ides! **

**R&R**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\R&R\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\

\\\\

\\

\


	10. New Life

**Heyy ok I need your awesome peoples help should I make a sequel to this story or not? R&R and tell me .**

**P.s making this after Katie gave birth **

_Then they wheeled her into the back of the hospital with me at here sided_

_Here we go I though._

Katie's Pov

OMGF! Its over. Is all I thought

As soon as the nurse came back with two babies one wrap in a light blue blanket and one in a pink one it hit me like a speeding train.

We hadn't picked the names.

Oh great !

"Um …Ma'am what are the names you want on the birth certificate?" the nice nurse asked

"My Fiancée and I haven't picked names out yet " I said slightly worried

"No worries for now well just call the Diamond babies, and when you do pick out the names just flag down one of us nurses … ok " the nurse said calmly

"Thank you " I said trying to be mannerly

"James we haven't picked the names out!" I shrieked

"I know Katie I know …..how about this we both say two girl and two boy names and we pick which one we like from each others " James said logically

"Ok ... for my 2 girl names Zoëy and Silena and for my boys names Derek and Drake" I said still pondering my choices

"Ok for my girl names Faith and Ashley and for my boy names Nico and Jason " he said too fast

"Well I like Faith and Jason" I said fighting to stay awake

"Ok good pick I like Silena and Derek" he said softly realizing I was tired

"How about for the girl Silena and the boy Jason" I said struggling to keep my head up

"Ok ill get the nurse in here you just rest your eyes ok" James said with a soothing voice

"Ok"

**James Pov **

As soon as Katie went to sleep I carefully slipped out the door and walked to the nurses stations.

"Hello, Mr. Diamond have you picked names for your twins?" said the obviously over worked very nice nurse

"Yes we did. Is there any paper work we need to fill out?" I simply said

"No I just need the names so I can put the on the birth certificate, Ok for the girl?" said the nice lady

"Ok for the girl her name is Silena Zoë Diamond " I said beaming with pride

"Mr. Diamond that is a wonderful name…Now for the boy?" she said with a smile

"The boys name is Jason Derek Diamond" I said once again beaming with joy and pride.

"Wonderful ….thats all you can go now"

After that I left and though now time to go check up on Kendall.


	11. Happy Endings

**Hey guy I'm back ok this is my**** last chapter**** for this story :( UNNLESS! You wonderful fanfiction people request a sequel!**

**James pov**

He isn't going to kill you, you saved his life.

Is all I thought while walking in to room 200 J.

Knocking on the door was one of the most scar things ever; I know you're thinking 'wow James diamond scared of a man in the hospital' but come one I'm talking about Kendall Knight the only person ever to back talk to Gustavo.

"Kendall" I said with a slight knock on the hard oak door

"Come in" replied a hoarse voice

As I opened the door Kendall's vibrant green eyes snapped around with hatred.

"YOU" Kendall said with venom dripping down every letter.

Before I could reply Kendall spoke up again.

"YOU'RE THE REASON IM IN HERE! YOURE THE REASON KATIE IS MOST LIKEY STRESSING OUT! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE IM GOING TO KILL YOU JAMES DIAMOND" Kendall screamed out causing a nurse to come in and shush us.

That's when I snapped.

"Kendall you know what just shit the fuck up! I am so tired of your fucking shit! Grow up Katie and Me are going to be together forever and now we started a family and I'm sure Silena and Jason would love to learn from their uncle Kendall! Also Kendall I carried your fat ass all the way from the palm woods just so you can live!" I softly screamed turning white.

"Yo- - - Wait what?" Kendall said

Opps I meant to tell everybody but I guess the cats out of the bag.

"Kendall, Katie went into labor and she had the twins" I said letting out a huge sigh

"She did! What are their full names?" Kendall asked like an eager puppy dog.

"I'll tell you if you promise me something." I flat out stated

"What anything!" Kendall screamed while jumping up getting ready

"I will never hurt Katie I love her so promise me Kendall you and me will get along like we used to. Also always be there for the twins" I said in a stern fatherly voice

"James I promise and I'm sorry for acting like a complete ass , it's just I'm so used to taking care of Katie and her always being my baby sister it's just seeing her growing up its scary " Kendall explained with a ashamed look.

"Kendall its ok let's just go see Katie and the twins" I said happily

While walking to Katie's room and getting the rest of the 2J clan me and Kendall talked about how it feels for me to be a new father.

"Katie, everybody's here" I said in a soft calming voice trying not to wake up the twins 

"Oh good" Katie said in semi sarcastic voice

As everybody walked in they all awed at the two sleeping cuties next to Katie.

"What's their names kit-Kat" Carlos asked with a happy grin

"Well aunt and uncles of these adorable kids their names are Silena Zoe Diamond and Jason Derek Diamond" I spoke while pointing at them

They all awed at the sight of the children snuggling into Katie.

While everybody congratulated Katie and held Silena and Jason I sat there grinning this is going to be a new chapter of life I thought.

**Ok there you go the LAST chapter. UNLESS you wonderful people request a Sequel! PS sorry if this chapter sucks.**

**Peace, Love, Big Time Rush**

**~MajorDP**


End file.
